


Нас всегда было двое

by R2R



Series: Star Wars short stories [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Gen, Imaginary Friends, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Энакина есть сестра-двойняшка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нас всегда было двое

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на TFA One String Fest по заявке "Энакин и Рей - брат и сестра, их вместе забирают с Татуина на обучение."

***  
\- Это моя мама, - говорит Энакин. - А вот это моя сестра. Её Рей зовут. А вон там мой дроид. Я его сам собрал. Идёмте, покажу.  
Квай-Гон взглядывает на мать мальчика. Она чуть заметно качает головой. Там, куда указал Энакин, представляя сестру, нет никого.

***  
Вечером, на крыше дома, Квай-Гон осторожно спрашивает:  
\- А что Эни говорил про сестру?  
Шми смотрит на тёмный горизонт. Лицо у неё жёсткое, голос глухой, задыхающийся.  
\- Их родилось двое. Её у меня сразу отняли. Сына оставили. С тех пор мы живём вдвоём.  
\- И вы не знаете, жива ли девочка?  
Снова это движение, короткий отрицательный жест.  
\- Ему, должно быть, кто-то рассказал о ней, - продолжает Шми. - Я ничего не говорила. Он был слишком мал, чтобы помнить. Но он знает.  
\- Вы назвали её Рей?  
\- Энакин зовёт её Рей. Я не успела дать ей имя.  
\- Дети порой придумывают себе воображаемых друзей. В этом нет ничего плохого.  
\- Он не болен?  
\- Нет, нет. Это игра. И, - Квай-Гон медлит, - одиночество.  
Шми чуть расслабляется.  
\- Он хороший мальчик.  
\- Да. Я это уже понял.  
\- Ему не место здесь. Вы заберёте его?  
\- Я сделаю всё, что смогу.

***  
Трап корабля закрылся. Квай-Гон встаёт с палубы, отряхивается.  
\- Ну вот. Мы на месте. Оби-Ван, познакомься. Это Энакин Скайвокер. А это Рей. Они полетят с нами.  
\- Коллекционируете жалкие формы жизни, учитель? - Оби-Ван ухмыляется.  
Подаёт Энакину руку:  
\- Привет.  
Кивает:  
\- Привет, Рей.  
Настороженное выражение исчезает с лица мальчишки. Улыбка Энакина сияет так, что кажется - за иллюминаторами корабля встало второе солнце.


End file.
